


The dog ward

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Cleaning, Dogs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “I asked you to take the dog out before I left!”





	The dog ward

“I asked _you_ to take the dog out before I left!” Richie refuted, Eddie’s claims making his eyebrows dip together first in confusion, and then offense. Eddie sighed, falling to his knees to begin gathering up the loose feathers and fluff their little (temporary) mongrel ‘ward’ had littered the room with. A gift for leaving him restless and alone in the apartment - which wasn’t even _his_ home to wreck.

“In case you ever wanted to know why we’re not getting a pet; this is it,” Eddie told him, nodding pointedly to the mess, and giving Richie a stern look that said he better get on his knees too, or Pitri wouldn’t be the _only_ one in the doghouse.

With a pout, Richie lowered himself down to Eddie’s level, and then leaned his temple into his boyfriend’s shoulder, and turned big puppy dog eyes on Eddie as he said softly, “ _But you hated those pillows anyway,_ didn’t you?”


End file.
